thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendaroo
Bendaroos, part of the Alien group, are living “string” covered in cursed wax. Anything that is not also coated in this cursed wax will either be devoured by or turned into a Bendaroo Person. Bendaroo people can be one of two things, the soul of someone they’ve eaten jammed into a collection of bendaroos or the dismembered remains of someone whose body was invaded by bendaroos. Inspiration: "Bendaroos®''" "The Cat in the Hat Movie"'' Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description Bendaroos look similar to snakes but have no scales. They are colorful string-like entities covered in sticky, slimy purple fluid. On first glance, they have no orifices of any kind, but in acuallity, they have very large mouths. Their mouths can stretch to fit an entire humanoid creature of average size. Their bodies are very prehensile and lack any type of bones. Magical Abilities Bendaroos have a plethora of alien abilities. they have the ability to separate themselves into four smaller copies. The copies are able to move independently of each over meaning they have type B Duplication. Bendaroos are able to stretch their bodies almost indefinitely allowing them to wrap around their victims. Using the cera fluid covering their bodies they are able to transform other creatures into Bendaroo People. Bendaroos are able to regenerate any wounds they may receive. Also if a Bendaroo is sliced in half, both sides will grow into separate Bendaroos. Bendaroos are able to morph and combine their bodies into different shapes and sizes, combining their strength. Their sticky bodies allow them to adhere to vertical surfaces and ceilings. Weaknesses Cera is Latin for wax and is what the bodies of Bendraroos are coated in. This cera fluid keeps the bodies of the Bendaroos wet and alive. Without this fluid, the Bendaroos will dry out, become powerless and eventually die. The cera fluid can be removed in two different ways. Heat and fire can cause the cera fluid to melt off and/or evaporate. Water can also cause the cera fluid to wash off, and drown the Bendaroos. The water can also stick the cera fluid creating a coating of water making the Bendaroos suffocate in a shell of water. Dietary Information The Bendaroos will eat anything and everything they come across that is not coated in cera fluid. Habitat and Location It is currently unknown where Bendaroos first came from, but the crater caused by the meteor striking is where they reside now. The Cera Crater is a deep purple abyss filled with strange creatures, namely the Bendaroos. If any of the cera fluid gets anywhere outside of the crater it will begin to corrupt them in an extra-universal fashion. Appearance in the Show Bendaroos Bendaroos from the crater begin to escape because of a water leak from the dam. The Creature Council must explore the unknown lands of the crater to contain the leak and save the dangerous environment. Appearance on the Channel Bendaroos are going to be one of the main antagonists of ''Oobi's Adventures''. The characters of that show will regularly visit what The Cera Crater in many episodes. Some supporting characters in Oobi's Adventures are Bendaroo People. It is currently unknown if the bendaroos will show up in any other branches of The Creature Channel. Category:The Creature Book Category:The Creature Channel